Oha Asa horoscopes and Seijuro Akashi's plan
by Krisember88
Summary: All the GoM believe in the Oha Asa horoscopes except Akashi. Who would guess today's lucky item isn't an item but a job, that involves a kiss. ( Isn't the best summary sorry, but the stories good )


Ryota: P.O.V

Recently I started to follow the Oha Asa horoscopes as well as all of the other member of the Generation of Miracles except our captain Seijuro Akashi. At the moment we all (besides Seijuro) stand before Shintaro in the gym waiting for Seijuro to come so we can practice but at the moment we're waiting for Shintaro's phone to speak the Oha Asa horoscopes lucky item and all the other things it does. "Please say Virgo will rank first!" Daiki yells getting really nervous like the other four of us.

"Kurokocchhi, do you think Aquarius will rank one?" I question the small light blue haired boy that stands to my left.

"I don't know Kisa" he says so monotone like usual it brings my smile up. His pale skin and shortness just makes Tetsuya so cure at time like this as he bites his inner lip to try and not show that he's worried just as much as the rest of us are.

"Quiet!" Shintaro says with a loud voice as his phone starts speaking the words of the day.

 _ **Today Cancer ranks 6th Virgo ranks 8th Gemini ranks 12th Aquarius ranks 2nd Libra ranks 11th Aries ranks 3rd Taurus ranks 4th Leo ranks 5th Scorpio ranks 7th Capricorn ranks 9th Pisces ranks 10th. First place and the most lucky goes to Sagittarius and if you are a Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Aquarius or Gemini you will have offal luck unless you do the lucky act of kissing a Sagittarius on the lips!**_ All of us stare at the phone eyes wide.

"I'm a Gemini" my voice is weak as the gym door opens and no one looks to see Seijuro walk in and spin back around to walk back out of the gym because he forgot his phone in the change room.

"I'm a Virgo" Daiki says looking really worried as his blue eyes find mine.

"Cancer" Shintaro's voice is shaking and he fixes his glasses before taking a deep breath as Atsushi starts to shake.

"Libra" the Generation of Miracles tallest member mutters as his eyes as well as mine wander to the shortest member, Tetsuya.

"Aquarius" he says without any emotion in his voice, _wow Kurokocchhi really is amazing._ That's when I remember why we're here on this Saturday morning in or basketball clothes.

"Guys!" My loud voice gets ten eyes on me. "When is Akashicchhi's birthday?" The question makes Daiki raise an eyebrow and he stops looking worried for a moment. "We came here because Akashicchhi rented the gym out for practice! So Akashicchhi will be here soon after getting changed so if he's a Sagittarius we're all going to be safe!" I exclaim happily.

Daiki's blue eyes narrow looking at my gold ones and he lets a smile grow on his face. "You know for once the dumb-blonds correct"

"I'm not dumb!" A yell escapes me as my eyes narrow on Daiki's blue ones. That's when Shintaro speaks up.

"Great idea" he fixes his glasses agin this time calmly "we shall ask Akashi when his birthday is and Sagittarius is between November 21st and December 21st so if he is all we need to do is.." his green eyes widen.

"What?!" All of us in the gym (besides Tetsuya and Shintaro) yell. Shintaro starts to look down at his phone when suddenly it's slapped out of his hand and hits the floor with such an impact a crack forms. _Oh my there actually is bad luck for us, and Cancer has less back luck than Gemini,_ is a thought that passes through me and makes me shiver. My golden eyes then wander from Shintaro to the short red haired member of our basketball team, his maroon eyes look very intimidating as he bends down and picks up the cracked phone.

"Ryota, Shintaro, Daiki, Tetsuya and Atsushi" he says all of our names in his soft yet ruling voice that he owns, _Akashicchhi is very cool._ "please explain why you five are all standing around doing nothing instead of per say getting baskets or trying new moves?" My eye meet light blue, blue, green, purple and then finally maroon and a lump appears in my throat.

"Sorry Akashicchhi, we just were listening to the Oha Asa horoscope app on Midorimacchhi's phone and we just wanted to know your symbol" somehow I manage to keep my voice from going crazy. Seijuro's maroon eyes look deep into mine before he sighs and that makes my fear drop a little bit.

"Sagittarius, now go practice Daiki, you need to practice dodging me, once you can do that easily we'll talk position" Seijuro says as we all head off to grab a ball and practice our skills.

"Kurokocchhi want to practice together?" I ask the short light blue haired boy happily now, _I shall kiss Akashicchhi when he least expects it,_ what I didn't know was that all the others had the same idea (besides Seijuro of course)

Daiki: P.O.V

As the group went to practice I followed our short captain instead because he wants me to work on getting past him. "Akashi" the maroon eyes turn to look up to my blue ones and an odd feeling erupts within my gut. _Daiki hold your emotions inside, your going to kiss him for the Oha Asa horoscope not because y_ _o_ _u have a crush on him._ My thoughts bring a light shade of pink to my cheeks but with my lick today Seijuro will notice.

"Daiki, your blushing" he says it like it's no big deal. Finally stopping at the net that Seijuro led us to I realize that what I was going to tell Seijuro just flew away. "Also you wanted to say something?" There's the question to figure out my question.

"Never mind, lets play" my voice comes calm as Seijuro grabs a ball from a nearby basket and passes it to me. "So just get ten baskets?" I question and Seijuro's reply is a slight head nod. _I'll trip fall on him and kiss him_ , starting to dribble I run to the left of Seijuro and as I ready myself for the fake fall the ball is taken away from me and my blue eyes widen as Seijuro holds the ball with a calm expression. "How?" Is muttered from my voice and Seijuro smiles making my stomach feel like butterflies again.

My eyes wander around to Shintaro and Tetsuya and Ryota who are all playing a mini game with Atsushi and all of them seem a little bit out of it, _probably_ _the s_ _ame_ _kiss thing._ "Daiki" my attention is now back on my captain/crush, D _aiki since when were you so nice to him?!_ "get the shots and your practice is complete. Sounding like a great idea I grab the ball from the shorter male and try to actually get a basket. Seeing Seijuro with my left eye my attention is zapped as I realize one of his eyes are maroon the other a beautiful amber.

"Akashi" the mutter isn't on propose but it catches th red head off guard so I take the advantage and get a dunk grab the ball again and repeat keeping the ball above his reach at all times. "Done" my voice sounds board but inside my thoughts are on Seijuro's nice lips and how he'd sound moaning my name, _Daiki!_

Seijuro looks at me closely before yelling so the others can hear. "Daiki has a crush and won't stop imagining them moaning! I'm going to take Daiki and teach him a lesson" my blue eyes widen as Seijuro pulls me outside of the gym the last thing I see before we leave is Ryota's scared look.

Tetsuya: P.O.V

Daiki was pulled from the gym ten minutes ago and I'm panicking inside but keeping my feelings in check outside nothing looks different. "Do you think Daiki will be alright?" My question gets the other four bu surprise. Ryota's golden eyes look into my light blue ones before he speaks his thoughts.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I need to kiss Akashicchhi before it's to late" with a head nod everyone but me agree, _I shall follow and kiss Akashi._ Using my misdirection by tossing my ball with gentle feet leaving the gym undetected is easy.

Heading down the empty halls of the school while listening to the soft sounds that come from the green room with the blue couch, _why a blue couch with green wall?! It's insane!_ Are my private thoughts as I gently open up the door to see Daiki and Seijuro's sides as they stand before the couch face to face with their lips connected. My light blue eyes widen as Seijuro's arms slowly make their way up Daiki and hook around his neck while Daiki's hands are firmly placed on Seijuro's waist.

"Hey Kurokocchhi" spinning with a fast speed my hand covers Ryota's mouth and I place a finger before my own in a 'be silent' position. Then the others come and we all position ourselves so we can watch the young make out session between the Generation of Miracles Captain and Ace. Looking at the two males in the room we see that their lips disconnect with saliva connecting the two.

"Daiki" Seijuro says in a tone we've never heard the short red haired male use before. Daiki's eyes hold this type of glowing light only described as love.

"Akashi" Daiki says as he pulls the shorter male closer to him, that 's when the reality of the whole situation hits us, _they are in love! Aomine and Akashi in love together!_ My mind shouts with no feelings at all.

"No Daiki" Seijuro says looking with his maroon eyes into Daiki's blue sea ones. "Not now the team is watching" Daiki snaps around as he turns to see our heads pocking into the room. A nervous laugh escapes Ryota's mouth as he twirls his hair.

"Sorry" we all say but the string gaze of the maroon eyes makes us all know that 'sorry' won't be enough.

"All of you, run twenty laps then thirty push-ups then twenty sit-ups" Seijuro says calmly in a matter-oh-fact tone. Shintaro groans before listening as well as Atsushi and Ryota and with the group I follow but in silence.

Seijuro: P.O.V

"Daiki" I say the fastest player in the Generation of Miracles name with a tone that doesn't sound mean or nice just is. "You shouldn't try so hard to lie to yourself" his dark blue eyes widen as Tetsuya leaves the hallway door.

"What do you mean?" The taller male asks stupidly and with a roll of my maroon eyes it's easy to tell that the so called Ace is head over heals for me.

"Daiki, don't blame your feelings of love on the Oha Asa horoscopes, it's just a app and for the recored none of that was true for today" Daiki's eyes widen considerably.

"Wh..what?" He questions afraid. _Wow and I've just made the great Daiki afraid with just a few words._

"I made that one up, the true item was a deer clay creature but I had taken my phone and changed the words so it would make you admit your feelings foe me." Daiki's blue eyes are wide as he looks into my maroon ones with shock.

"It was you?" The question is stupid but I answer with a head nod anyway. "How..how did you know?" Now that's a valuable question.

"Easy, you blushed a lot when I was around, also the face that you were planning to fake fall and kiss me" Daiki's eyes are wide as he looks into my honest maroon eyes. With a smirk my left hand grabs his right shoulder and I push down making him kneel before me so my heads above his. My maroon eyes look into his blue ones as my smirk grows and with a quick movement I kiss his lips contact lasting only a second. Walking away and out of the room I speak one last time, "if you can beat me in basketball in high school your going to get a new position as my boyfriend if your still interested" not seeing Daiki's reply doesn't mean I don't know what it is, _now I know he'll for sure become the best he can be without Kuroko._

 **A/N**

 **Hope you like the story! This was inspired by a friend when she mentioned her symbol being Gemini and I just had to take that and change it into a story in my own way, as you know Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
